


I See Only Wonders

by moonorchiids



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Not a vent, Quirrel Needs a Hug (Hollow Knight), Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, its a quirrel fic, just all around sadness, no happy ending, that's pretty much it's own warning, too bad he doesn't get one, wow im really on a roll with these death fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Quirrel saw it all. There's nothing left for him.His heart filled with warmth and nostalgia as he recalled it all.It was so glorious while it lasted.
Kudos: 11





	I See Only Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> hi listen to this for max feelings  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3W7c2g2mi4

The water was so cold, it made him feel like he'd slipped somewhere with no sun or moon. Somewhere frigid where winds blew stronger than Hallownest could know.

He'd seen the world twice and it was so beautiful.

His heart burned with the nostalgia, his soul nearly escaping his chitin. 

And calmly he walked further into the water, adjusting to the frigid water and even letting little bits drip between his chitin.

It reminded him of the old capital. His short friend; he mentally nicknamed them "Erios." He wondered what they were doing, how they were doing. If they would come back to look for him. It didn't matter. What's done is done. He hoped they didn't come back for him. Would spare them some pain.

He was up to his waist in water now. It was almost relaxing, he felt weightless. 

And he walked further in, further in. His mind flashed through images of the places he'd gone. His soul still filled with hope at the thought. His heart still burned with awe. His chest still felt light. 

He smiled.

And he was up to his neck in the water now. He thought again of his short friend, how they traversed those wonders. What happened to Monomon. He decided not to think about that. 

His face was halfway submerged now.

And then it reached the top of his head. 

Then it covered the mask completely.

And then he thought how beautiful how the lake was underneath the surface too.

And he thought just before he was gone...

_"I see only wonders."_


End file.
